Corset
by VampNauler666
Summary: What if everything you belived was a lie? and now the one thing that makes you happy is strugling with his duties as a leader? what would you do if it was choking you like a corset.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Budapest was alive. More alive than people could see, mortals did not se the war that was been waged in the underworld, some battles in front of them and they were still blind to see what was happening.. People were hurrying home while others were just rushing off. Among them lycans wandered, looking for any unwanted visitors. Despite the heavy rain that was pelting down, drenching any one that was exposed to it, there were still people on the street.

High above the activity, a lone figure stood gazing out into the twilight. His wavy blond hair was plastered to his face and neck. His blue eyes were piercing, no longer soft from his mortal years, but hard and cold from his time as an immortal. Strong muscles tense under his shirt, another thing he had gained as an immortal.

Michael continued to scan the area, there hadn't been death dealer activity in weeks. It had taken them long enough, but they had figured out that he and Marcus were hybrids. After killing Marcus, they turned their attention to Michael. Kraven, had then taken leader ship of the coven. He had removed Kahn from the death dealer's after framing him for making alliance with the Lycan's. Kraven seemed to have a certain distaste towards him since he had taken Selene as his mate.

_Selene._

He sighed and looked back at the curtains that covered the entrance to their room. Beyond them his vampire lay sleeping, held by night terrors, although day terrors described them more accurately. She would not speak of them to him. But he knew they were of her dark father. Victor. Every time some so much as uttered the word pain swelled up inside her. The lycans didn't speak to her about it, they didn't speak to her at all. They didn't hurt her, but they treated her as if she didn't exist. It was the death dealers that taunted her.

Darkness had engulfed the city by now, lights twinkled on the horizon and the moon was floating on a bed of clouds. He took another look back at the curtain, she'd be furious with him when she discovered that he had disposed of her death dealer uniform. As much as he liked to look at her in skintight leather, it had not survived the last hunt they had been on. She had never liked what the lycans had supplied her with, "it was too lose" or "it took too long to get on." He chuckled at the thought. Compared with her death dealer uniform anything was easier to get on…and off.

Satisfied that no one was out there, Michael turned and entered the house.

Pale moonlight filtered through the curtains and illuminated her dead body. Her black hair spread across her pillow and her brown eyes were closed. Sleep still clung to her, unwilling to permit her to leave the world of dreams. Unconsciously she let out a small whimper, visions of slaughter playing in her head. Her family. The lycans. Victor. If she was awake, she would be boiling with rage at the hint of him. Then swept into sadness. Michael had been there for her when she was alone and in pain. He had held her, brushed away her tears and fought away her fears.

Selene tossed, her body sprawled across the bed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the bed cold and empty. Slowly she sat up, with her head in her hands, she waited for the images to leave her and for Michael to come inside. The visions stayed. Pictures of her family's mutated bodies and Victors head sliding to the ground. She sat there, the minutes dragging on until she could not bear it. Selene slipped out of bed, wrapping the she around her as she went and walked over to the curtain. Breeze filtered through the curtain and brushed her cold skin. If she had been capable of feeling the cold, she would be shivering. But she wasn't; she wasn't capable of feeling anything, that was until she met Michael.

She smiled, something she had done in years.

"That's a change." Michael's voice made her look. He was drenched through. Coldness returned to Selene, "Not a permanent one."

He brushed her hair out of her face. She looked down. He couldn't stand to see her like this, she was suffering for Victors actions and him becoming the alpha of the lycans.

Michael lifted her chin, "Another nightmare?" Selene nodded. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak. But she just fell limp in his arms.

"Selene?" Michael asked, his voice filled with concern. The change came instantly when he saw the blood pouring from her chest. He set her down gently and turned back to the death dealer that had moved onto the balcony in the brief moment of distraction.

Michael roared in rage and flung himself at the vampire. The vampire didn't even have time to shoot. Michael had ripped the death dealer's heart from his chest.

He moved back and looked at his work. The death dealer spoke, his voice rasping, "I was sent to collect her." Death came to the vampire, his vision of the hybrid faded into darkness.

Michael gave a feral growl. Remembering Selene, he turned back to her. He held her in his arms and started to run to the stairs. "Selene," He repeated it over and over with each second his words becoming more and more human as he turned back to his human self.

All the help Michael got from the lycans was a glance. They loathed her too much to care and they hated her enough to disobey their alpha. He ran with her in his arms, frantic to stop the blood flow.

He lay her down on one of the cold metal table and instantly moved to remove the bullets from Selene. This action only seemed to make things worse, the blood flow increased. Bathing him with the crimson liquid. He screamed out for assistance, but the only response he got was the echo of his own voice. "Come on, Selene. Heal." He whispered furiously, covering the wounds with bandages was all that he could do, all that was left was to wait.

It was hours before Michael saw any change in Selene's state. The bleeding stopped and when he peeled back the bandages, the wounds had heeled. He sighed in relief. She was going to live. She was still unconscious, so he couldn't talk to her. He looked at her, there wasn't a sigh of combat on her pale body. Other than the bloodstained sheet, she was completely naked. He blushed at the thought, wondering how the lycan's would see that.

His attention turned to the bullets that he had taken from her chest, if they were the UV bullets that they had used against her last time, she would be dead. They lacked the familiar blue glow. Instead they were orange changing into red, then back again. Curiously he picked one up and turned it in his fingers. There was no instant reaction because of the contact. Looking at the bullet made hundreds of questions swell up in his mind. But the one that burned like a light was, _why did they want to take her? _There were possible answers he could name, Kraven still wanted her, To love or to kill, to extract information on the lycans from her, just to name a couple.

Michael walked over to the bench and placed the bullet under a microscope, beginning his investigation into what the bullet contained.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Kisstherose: That would be great, if you want to give me your email, we'll work something out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or any of it's characters.

Author's note: The first chapter real had little to do with the story line. This is also my first Fan fic.

Across the night, in the ruins of Orodoghaz, Kraven stood, surveying the damage that had occurred in the last attack. It had come quick and unexpectedly, the lycan's had been extremely well prepared. Like they were using their inside source.

The lycans would never except her, not in a million years, which was why she belonged here, with him. Not with that filthy beast she called her mate. She deserved to be his queen, ruling over the coven with him. She would have riches and respect. She would have him and she would forget her quest to avenge her family.

Selene was his queen.

Ever since she had set foot inside the grand doors, she had been meant to be his queen.

Kraven's dead insides churned in hate for the hybrid he was failing to destroy. They one last steeping stone that lay in his path. He had sent legions of Death Dealers to exterminate him. Michael was too well protected by the lycans, but his dear Selene wasn't. She was Michael's weakness in his leader ship. She would pass information to the lycans via him.

Kraven's mind wandered too a far away place, fantasising about Selene. Her deathly beauty and dark soul. Her strong and graceful body. And her eyes, deep dark pools of mystery. Silently he stayed in his dreams, clinging to the desire that lingered with him.

Steeping over the debris, a Death Dealer joined him and brought him out of his daydreams.

"My lord," The Death Dealer knelt behind his elder. Kraven turned and looked at the Death Dealer, eagerly awaiting her news.

"We have failed to bring her too you, the Hybrid killed my partner." She said, looking down.

"This would not have happened if you had waited for him to return to the lycan den." Kraven growled. Anger turning his eyes ice blue.

"My partner was eager. This lead him to foolishness." She responded, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Get out of my sight!" Kraven roared. The shaken Death Dealer fled the sight as fast as her immortal self would allow. He growled is frustration. There could be no arranged marriages with out a bride.

Consciousness slowly returned to Selene, alerting her to her soundings. She was lying on one of the cold and hard medical benches in the mini hospital that was housed in the lycan den. Hunched over the bench was her mate, focused on the glowing orange bullet that he was studying.

"Could you get me something over than a bed sheet to wear." Selene said. Michael turned and looked at her, "I think you look better in that, in suits you."

Selene glared at him, "not in front of the dogs."

Michael sighed at her, "Selene…" he started looking for the right words, "they're not going to except you if you don't show them some small amount of respect."

"I don't belong here and you know it, I only stay because this is the closest thing to safety that I have."

"What about me, Selene? Do you think that your personal problems are the only thing I have to worry about? I have a den to run." He retaliated.

They were yelling now, their voices projecting over the den, hungry ears of wolfs listening to every word.

"What about me? Do you think that I don't know that? I never asked for your pity." She screamed back. They stared at each other for a timeless century. Neither one speaking or wanting to be spoken to.

Michael opened his mouth, but Selene didn't want to hear it. She turned away and walked out of the room.

Michael watched her go, in frustration he punched the wall, leaving a dent.

Their bedroom was dark and shadowed, when Michael entered later that night. Selene was lying on the bed with her back to him. He could tell she wasn't asleep, just lying in the darkness trying to forget. He walked over to her, "Selene?"

Michael didn't receive and answer. Softly he ran his hand over her shoulder. It was more shock than pain that caused him to double over when she elbowed him.

Selene rolled over to face him, "Doesn't your pack need you?" She said icily. Michael straitened; every inch of his face was plastered with a look of seeking forgiveness.

"Geo is taking care of the matters at hand." He answered, his expression remaining the same.

"Don't look at me like that." She said, almost hissing.

"Why?"

"You know why." She glared at him and rolled away from him.

He sighed and climbed over her, onto the bed. "Selene, I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, I know I should at least be trying, but I can't. The scars run too deep. Not for my family, but for my friends that I was unable to save. The ones that fought for a lie." She choked on the pain layered words, "Everything I have know for the last one hundred and twenty-seven years was a lie. What I fought for was fake. The one person I trusted was the reason my family is dead. He's the reason I'm forced into the exile that immortality is. I can't breath when I think what I've done, of the lycans I killed for a deception. Everything that has happened to me, everything I buried into the darkest corners of my mind, is steeping into the light. It's choking me, driving the air from my starved lungs, like a corset that I can't remove."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at Michael. His answer wasn't verbal, but an embrace that had been held of for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy to know someone actually wants to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own **Underworld** or any of it's characters.

Chapter three. 

Selene awoke alone.

The empty bed beside her was starved of warmth. She looked around the empty room; Michael was nowhere to be seen. His scent was still strong in the air, so he can't of left too long ago.

Selene slipped out of bed and towards the dresser. Everything was as it should have been; her guns and ammo were there, along with some other weapons and keys. She looked up at the mirror, greeted by an empty reflection left her feeling hollow. On the edge of the mirror there was a yellow post-it note from Michael. Selene read the note and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

_Hunt tonight._

_Leaving at eight._

Selene set down the note and went to the wardrobe. It was filled with clothes the lycans had supplied, but her Death Dealer uniform was gone.

"I'm going to kill him." Selene hissed under her breath. She continued to search through the clothes, finally deciding upon a pair of black cargo pants and black tank top.

"Of all the clothes, the best thing I could find was a pair of god dam cargoes." Selene growled.

"Beep, beep."

Selene turned at the voice, picking up one of her guns and pointing it at the voice. The child could not have been more that six; she had deep blue eyes and dark red hair. She didn't quiver at the gun; she just stood there and looked at Selene.

"What?" Asked Selene.

"Car go beep, beep." The girl replied, rocking on her feet.

"What are you doing up here? Does your mother know you're here?"

The girl thought for a moment, "The alpha sent me to find the scary vampire, you don't seem scary. What's your name?"

"Selene, does your mother know where you are?"

"I'm Sonja, I don't know where my mummy is, maybe the alpha told her."

Selene's look became one of shock when she heard the name, but she quickly regained her composure, "What about your father?"

"He was killed by a vampiress on the night the men went out to collect Michael."

_I killed her father, _Selene thought, realising she had not yet lowered her gun, the quickly doing so. "What did Michael send you up here for?"

Sonja thought again, "I forgot. I don't think he told me."

"Sonja, may I ask you a question?"

Sonja nodded and stood up straight.

"How many other children are here?"

Sonja started to count on her fingers and frowned. "More than ten."

Selene looked at Sonja; she looked so much like her niece. The same innocent look on her face, the same carefree soul. Happy, just like her before-, _don't think about that, Selene, what ever you do. _Selene blinked back the forming tears in her cold eyes, she knelt down in front of Sonja, "I'm going on a hunt tonight, so I have to get ready. Can you tell your alpha that he shouldn't throw away other people's clothes?"

Sonja smiled and disappeared into the lycan den.

"The Vampires are currently with out a main base to operate from after the destruction of Orodoghaz. They are now working out of several locations across the city, if we can destroy these locations, it would put a major dint in their plans." Michael's voice rang across the crowded meeting room; all the lycan's warriors were gathered to discuss their next attack. "What do you say?"

There was a mixed mummer of replies, "If we are to attack, we should do so tonight. The Vampires will have not yet set up a surveillance system, they haven't had time."

It wasn't Michael or one of the lycans that spoke. The occupants of the room turned to the source of the voice. Most of the lycans growled at the sight of a vampire sitting in on one of their meetings, convinced she wasn't an ally. They thought of her as an obstacle that was blinding their leader and blocking their path to victory.

"Vampire." One of the lycans roared, pulling a gun from his holster. By the time it was aimed, he was starring down the barrel of Selene's gun.

They both stood still, the desire to shoot was burning. Hundreds of years of unleashed hatred was fighting for (power)(could that be replaced with control?). Screaming at them to fire, to spill the blood of their enemy.

The room around them had fallen silent, all eyes fixed of them, eagerly waiting for the next move.

"Drop your weapons." Michael ordered, moving up the room to the lock. Both of them ignored him, their blood lust too strong.

Michael repeated the words, but they were just lost into the silence. Sick of not getting anywhere, he drew two guns and aimed them at their heads, "Drop your weapons." This time he roared.

"You wouldn't shoot either of us Michael, You need his strength and my inside knowledge." Selene said, her gaze not shifting.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, we were fine before you came." The lycan retaliated.

"If you do not stop this now, neither of you will see anything other that the inside of the dungeons again." Michael cocked his weapons.

The lycan lowered his gun and walked off.

"Get your weapons, we leave as planned." Michael said. The lycans exited the room, leaving Selene and Michael alone.

"Could you at least try, Selene? They would kill you given the chance." Michael said softly. Selene holstered her gun.

"He aimed first. What I did was in defence." Selene answered.

"They don't see it that way, you know that." Michael cupped her chin, "I don't want them to kill you."

"Just because you want something doesn't mean they'll leap to your aid. You're not Lucien."

Michael lent down to kiss her; his lips just brushed Selene's before she backed away. "Not now, Michael. I'm not in the mood."

Michael stroked the side of her face, "We have vampires to hunt." Selene nodded and slid her hand around his wrist, "I know."

Selene moved away from him and adjusted her coat. "Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once again for the reviews.

And for the flame.

Disclaimer: See chapter 2.

Chapter four.

Like a deadly lioness, Selene prowled the roof of the abandoned school. With every step she took a footprint was left in the dirt that paved the area. Where she was stationed was one of the cleaner places.

When she was a Death Dealer, the vampires would have never considered this for a base. Victor would have never approved of this filth, but Victor was dead and Kraven was their leader now, and he was filth. He had always been and now he was turning a once respected coven into filth.

They had been out here for hours and there had been no change. No one had gone in or come out. The lycans were starting to point the finger at Selene, claming she was betraying them. Michael had quickly said different, but they didn't care, if something went wrong it was the vampire's fault. Like a plague in their life, they wanted her gone.

A sudden beep from her radio made her more eager to leave. She removed the radio from her belt and answered, "What?"

"There's no movement over here, I think we're missing something?" The static from the radio made understanding what Michael was saying difficult.

"Do you think they've moved, I doubt they would stay among this filth for more than a week." Selene answered.

"We only received the tip off last night, unless the line wasn't secure they shouldn't know we're here."

"I think we're wasting our time, there's nothing-" In the distance a gunshot was fired, followed by a scream, "did you hear that?"

"They're here, stay at your post." With that the radio died. Selene cursed and ran to the edge of the roof.

The area was dim and poorly lit. Long shadows concealed details, even to her predator's eyes. A creak whispered from the rusted swing, all of her senses instantly tuned themselves to the sound.

A black cat crawled out from under a bench, _just a cat, _she thought, dismissing the rotting play area as a hiding place. She crouched down and closed her eyes, trusting her ears.

She sat for countless moments of passing time. There wasn't a sound to be heard, not even the whisper of the wind dancing through the tree's leaves. No sounds of traffic in the distance. What worried her most was that there wasn't any trace of the lycans, they weren't making a sound, and she couldn't pick up their scent. There was nothing, it was like she was in a future graveyard.

Down bellow her, inside the building there was a sound. Like a chair been dragged along the ground.

Selene hesitated for a moment, Michael had told her to stay at her post. It had been a while since their last conversation and her orders could have changed. She stood up and jumped of the side of the roof.

Now that she was on the ground she would be obvious to the vampires and they would be easy to point out. She looked around again, opening her senses to what ever would be offered.

All she got was silence.

Selene walked over to the doors that lead into a classroom and gripped the handle. To no one's surprise it didn't budge. Pulling out on of her knives, she forced it into the lock. With a click it opened and Selene went inside.

This room had been well and truly abandoned, the tables and chair still sat in their near little rows, each one layered with dust.

The paint was flaking of the walls and the black board still had educational writing on it. If Selene had the time she would have stayed searched the room. Then maybe she would have seen the security camera, hidden behind a stack of boxes and covered with dust. And still working, filming her every step.

On the other end of the camera, Kraven watched her every movement from over the shoulder of a Death Dealer. He watched as Selene ran her hand over the black board, leaving a clean streak.

Kraven smiled, he had her right where he wanted her, "As soon as she leaves that room lock the door, if she tries to exit pursue her, I want her alive and unharmed." He barked the order to the Death Dealers that lined the wall behind him. They nodded and left the room, weapons ready, eager to seek their revenge against the exiled Vampire.

The assembly hall was in a similar state. Most of the chairs were still their all laden with dust. The stage up the front was bare aside from the dusty blood red curtains that were hanging along the back wall.

Selene walked down the stairs in deathly silent stealth. She held a long sword and a gun ready to dispose of any threat.

"So the exile lives, and with the lycan scum."

Selene looked up at the voice and pointed her weapon, moving into a combat position. She was greeted by nothing.

"No need for violence, Selene, you're out numbered."

The voice came from behind this time, she spun and didn't let her defences slip.

There was no one. Like last time all she met was empty air.

"Show yourselves, cowards." She said, loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to break her coldness.

"Cowards? Look who's speaking. Running from the coven, not wanting to be killed for your crimes."

Selene turned to the door and ran towards it. A Death Dealer, Kahn, blocked her path. He held the sword across his chest, ready to attack. "And running now."

"Nice to see you too, Kahn." Selene retorted, bringing her sword up in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Selene risked a look around the room, she was surrounded by at least five Death Dealers. Not an amount she wished to fight, since the odds were stacked against her.

"Do you wish to kill me?" Selene asked.

"We wish to collect you." Kahn said.

Pain shot through her head, Selene let out a small cry and ripped the tranquilliser dart from her head. She swung with her sword at Kahn; the blow was easily blocked. The last thing she saw was Kahn swinging his fist at her before darkness claimed her.


	5. The fifth chapter

Selene woke into pain.

Darkness filled the room. Not a hint of light was detectable. She raised her head slightly, only to have spasms of pain shoot across her upper back. Fighting the pain she left her head up and looked around. She couldn't see anything in the black darkness. She moved her wrists, finding that they were chained to the wall, as were her ankles.

"Comfortable?" A voice in the dark said. The voice bore a familiarity with distaste.

"Kraven." Selene hissed in return, "What lie did you tell to get back into power?"

"I was expecting a warmer welcome, Selene." Even in the darkness she could feel him smirking.

"Go screw yourself."

His hand stroked the side of her face and traveled down her chest, "I don't believe that was Victor's wish."

"His wish would to have your head on a plate." Selene spat back.

"But the Vampires don't know that, do they? They still obey me, not a detail of my alliances leaked out."

"Lucky you. If you are going to kill me, hurry up. I have no interest in conversation with the likes of you."

Kraven chuckled, "I'm not going to kill you. I would prefer my queen to be alive."

"I will never be your queen you piece of scum!"

The lights snapped on. Selene hissed at the sudden brightness.

"Then who is your king? That _animal!_" He yelled at her, his voice layered with envoy. Hate burned in his ice blue eyes. He moved his head so they were millimeters apart. "He is not fit for you."

In a swift movement Selene smashed her head into his skull. Kraven yelled out in surprise.

"He is better suited that you." Selene hissed; her eyes as bright as Kraven's. Kraven slapped her, slamming her head into the wall, "You will be my bride, Selene. It was arranged by you dark father on the night you took your first steeps into the Devil's house."

"I refuse to believe that." She replied in shock. Kraven thrust an ancient piece of parchment in her face, "Read it." He ordered.

"It is a forge. He would never do that to me."

"Well he did, my love. Kahn and Soren witnessed it."

Selene's gaze dropped to the floor and ruby tears gathered in her eyes. "It can't be." She whispered. "It can't."

"My lord, the hybrid is approaching the building." A Death Dealer's voice came over the p.a. system.

"Kill him." Kraven answered.

Selene looked up, "Michael."

Michael sprinted down the halls of the Lycan den. One thing circulated his thoughts; Selene. He had been unable to locate her at the site, no one had. It was like she had disappeared of the face of the earth. He had rushed back here, hopping that he had returned.

Bursting into their room he looked around frantically. The room was the same as he had left it, except this time Selene wasn't asleep in their bed.

His worry doubled. There was only one other place she would be; the armory.

The armory had as much of Selene's presence as the bedroom. The only people in there were the lycans, who were coming back from the hunt and returning the weapons to their racks. Michael spied Geo over in the far corner. He was a short and stout man; his hair was a dark shade of red and hung messily around his face. He had replaced their scientist after Victor had killed their previous one.

Geo had obviously seen him because he yelled out, "I ran some tests on the bullets that you pulled out of the blood. They were specially formulated to stun vampires."

Michael rushed over to him, "Have you seen her? Did she return?" His voice was frantic and his cool disappearing.

"Who?" Geo answered, "All lycans that left returned."

"What about Selene. Did she come back with them?"

"The blood? Not to my knowledge." Replied Geo. He turned to the lycan that was standing next to him. "Did the blood return?"

The lycan growled, "No."

"Then where is she, she wasn't at the site, she's not here. Where the hell is she?" Michael yelled, his eyes transforming into black.

"Calm down, Michael. You need to keep your head. Panicking will not do anything to help." Geo snapped.

"It's half an hour until dawn. She's a vampire the sun will kill her!"

Sonja, the child that had address Selene earlier, came rushing up to them, a piece of paper in her hand. "It's a letter for you." She said happily as she rushed off again, feeling like she had accomplished a quest. Michael looked down at her and took the letter.

She would not be happy if she knew what the content of the letter was.

Michael read the letter twice. His panic was turned to human heartbreak. He had only felt like this once before, when his wife was killed in an accident.

Now his mate was been taken from him too, his world was crashing down around him.

"What is it?"

Michael looked at Geo, his eyes deep pools of sorrow, "She was promised to Kraven. The wedding is tomorrow."

Michael dropped the letter and slunk off to their bedroom.

He didn't bother to turn on the lights, the light would just darken his already depressed mood. Thoughts of the time they had spent together played in him memories, most of them dark and of fighting. But the couple of ones that contained the moments of happiness and love, he held onto. Clinging to them, as if they would bring her back and fill the growing emptiness that was haunting him. For the first time he had realized that he had not once said, "I love you." He had held her and comforted her, he had thought the words. But never had they slipped out. It was them he knew that would be his one regret.

He would always love her, even if she belonged to someone else.

Across the night, Selene was thinking the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Geo stormed into Michael's room and flicked on the lights. "Get your ass out of bed! We're going on a hunt."

Michael rolled away from the light and grumbled an objection. Geo sighed and tossed the weapons on the bed next to Michael, "I know you're upset, but mopping around isn't going to bring her back or stop the ceremony. You're acting like the girlfriend."

Michael sat up and looked at the weapons, "What do you suggest then?" He snapped.

"We crash the wedding, kill Kraven and all the other bloods in that place. Excluding Selene, of course." Geo answered.

"Even if I kill him, she can't remarry, it's against tradition."

Geo sat down next to Michael; "You've only been an immortal for a year. You must remember that you still have lots to learn. We're not human our laws are different."

These words sparked hope in Michael; "Do you have a plan?"

Geo bit his lip, "Negative. Well, not one that wouldn't result in the death of Selene."

"Where are the vampires now?"

"At a mansion, on the other side of Budapest."

Michael picked up the weapons and started arming himself; "We'll leave before sunset and place the Lycans around the location of the ceremony. I'll rescue Selene and the Lycans can do what they do best."

"I'll go inform them. They are eager for blood shed after the lack of success from the last hunt." Geo stood up and left, leaving Michael to prepare.

Snow lightly dusted the grass-covered ground. The golden sun hung on the horizon, like it was reluctant to set. Lycan warriors scurried across the grounds, while Geo moved to the security booth.

The booth was empty, to no one's surprise. The lights on the panel's flashed, making it appear like it was been operated from another location. After quickly scanning the booth for cameras, Geo set to work disarming the security.

Michael moved along with the team of Lycans that were going to storm the mansion. His hands moved to the two Berttas that were holstered at his hip. _For Selene. _His eyes locked on a window on the second floor, his instincts told him that was the room his beloved was in. Across the horizon the sun faded into the sunset and darkness blanked the mansion, waking the sleeping Vampires inside.

The heavy drapes that covered the closed window opened, reveling Selene standing with a chair, like she was going to smash it.

Michael smiled; she was still avoiding the inevitable. With one last look for luck, Michael moved into the shadows.

Selene held the chair like a battering ram, aimed at the window. With all her immortal strength she ran at the window. To her disappointment the only thing the break was the Chair, sending Selene stumbling backwards. Selene growled in frustration and let go of the chair. She moved closer to the window and gazed down upon the grounds. Her eyes fell on a shadow in the trees. Was it her imagination or was her beloved hybrid there?

Selene didn't have time to ponder. "This time you'll be wearing something elegant." A familiar annoying voice chirped from behind her.

"Over my dead body." Selene snapped back.

Erika smiled and moved next to Selene, "You're already dead." Her smile faded, "You are not fit to be Kraven's queen."

"And you are?" Selene replied, her voice returning to it's emotionless self. Erika's eyes flashed cold hate, "More fit than the dirt that you are, running away with an abomination, killing your sire."

"You call me that, yet you lust after Kraven, even after you found out he was in league with Lucien."

"He did no such thing!" Erika screeched, throwing herself at Selene. Erika's last action in life was an attempt to rip Selene's throat out. But it was not Selene's throat that was ripped out.

Selene dropped Erika's body to the ground and looked at her blood-covered hand. Her eyes danced into their ice blue self.

A knock at the door brought her back from the brink of bloodlust. It was time, weather she liked it or not.


	7. Author's note

Hi,

We just got a new computer and The next chap is one of the files that won't work at this time. Someone's coming to look at it in the next couple of weeks so there should be an update soon.

VampNauler666


	8. Chapter 7

Selene looked up at the door and wiped her gore stained hand on her cargo pants. The door opened, several armed Death Dealers were posed ready to shoot her if she dared disobey Kraven's wishes.

The lead Death Dealer stormed into her room and grabbed her by the arm. He nodded to the other Death Dealers and dragged her down the hall, much as she had been when she had woken Victor. They lead her through the halls and out into a large garden. In the center of the garden rows of chairs were lined up before what looked the vampire version of a churches altar.

Vampires sat on the chairs and up near the altar, much to her displeasure was Kraven, looking rather pleased with himself. When he saw her still in what she had arrived in, a look of anger crossed his face. It lingered on his face briefly but it was soon replaced with the same smug look he had been wearing before.

Vampiresses looked up him, their faces a mix of lust and hate. Each one of them had been fighting for his attention ever since he "killed" Lucien. A mix of noble vampires sat behind them, all dressed in their finest.

Selene cast her gaze over them. Familiar faces were splashed across them. Any other time they would have been happy to see her, but under the circumstances she was hated. Kahn sat towards the back, his face a mix of boredom and wariness. He knew her best and highly doubted that she wouldn't put up a fight.

The Death Dealer that was gripping her arm gave her a hard shove in Kraven's direction. She turned and hissed. He raised his hand to signal the other Death Dealers, they lifted their weapons and took aim.

Selene turned back to the altar and slowly walked towards Kraven. Her mind instantly went to Michael, his soft hands and loving nature, his doctor like instincts and how he was instantly at the side of the wounded lycans. His kindness and love seemed to have a stronger pull than that of blood lust. All she wanted at this moment was to be at his side, in his arms, just as long as she was with him. It seemed that she would kill for it to be him at the altar, and she would have to.

Selene didn't realise that she had stopped walking, or that bloody tears were glistening in her ice blue eyes. Suddenly she felt so lonely.

Behind her a Death Dealer fired a shot into the sky, dragging her wandering mind back to the present. She started to walk again, dragging her feet. She seemed to be at the altar all too soon.

Kraven looked at the blood on her pants. "Erika's?" He asked, "Did you have to kill her, she was useful."

"Then why didn't you marry her?" Selene hissed, spitting on him. Kraven looked at her in disgust, "Soon you will be seeing things from my point of view." He growled, "And not that abominations."

"We remember how well things went last time you said that." She replied, a cold smile briefly dancing on her lips.

Kraven opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the vampiric priest starting the ceremony.

The whole time Selene's eyes wandered, seeking some hint of the lycans and Michael. As the ceremony went on her hopes ebbed away. Either they were extremely well hidden or they weren't here, and the second was favoured.

The words I do didn't register when Kraven said them. Her eyes kept searching, her heart begging that he was here. She heard her name and looked at Kraven, his face was lit up with victory. Her mind would not except that Michael wasn't here, he had to be, he was her only hope. Her eyes travelled past Kraven and into the bushed behind him. Sitting in the branches was Michael, his face showed that he shared her pain. There were tears in his eyes.

Selene let a single tear fall and whispered, "I'm sorry, Michael."

Kraven noticed her staring past him, he cocked his head to the side and glared at her. Selene looked again, this time to find empty branches.

"I," Selene said, her voice shaky, "I, I do."

Kraven gave a victory laugh and kissed her. She didn't kiss back.

It was done, she was married.

Selene thought she heard an anguished howl in the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Selene wasn't the only one to hear to howl. Death Dealers lifted their weapons and aimed them into the bushes. Selene ran her eyes over the bushes and saw nothing. She glanced at Kraven, who was still suspiciously looking at the greenery. The though came to Selene that if she were to escape now would be the time.

Slowly Selene stepped back from Kraven. Seeing that he didn't notice she turned and sprinted away.

"Stop her! I want her unharmed!" Kraven ordered the Death Dealers. The Death dealers responded instantly, racing after her.

Selene turned into the trees; branches scratched and assaulted her as she ran through the trees. She looked around wildly in search for and escape, up ahead of her was the fence. Pouncing at it she gripped it and started to climb. Freedom seemed almost in her grasp as her reached the top. Her hope shattered as burning shot up her side. The feeling that the bullet brought was familiar.

"Oh, sh-" The worlds barely left her lips before the toxins took hold.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Angered roars screamed through the night from the throats of the ambushing Lycans. Death dealer's blood fell like rain as the rage and animal instinct took over, bringing feral attacks of overwhelming power. It wasn't long before the last of the death dealers had fallen to the lycans.

Without thinking, Michael led his team across the blood tinted grass to the mansion. The need for Selene was like a becoming light. He ran for her, like a rivers flow to the ocean.

No one expected for there to be mines.

The first explosion sent the lycans flying, fire shot through the group burning and destroying the lycans. One by one they slumped into darkness.

As the flames clamed Michael, the last thing he thought of was not Selene, but the sweet taste of Kraven's blood after he ripped his pathetic head from his shoulders.


	10. authors note

Just a quick note:

I haven't abounded you guys. I've been busy writing for some competitions. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Cheers,

Vampybat92


End file.
